Dream no Kuni no Skye
by Sarka
Summary: This is a fanfic based in the manga that is based on the otome game by Quin Rose 'Heart no Kuni no Alice'. this story starts off after Alice decides to stay on dream land, another player joins this insane game.
1. The Sky Descends

**Prologue ~ The sky descends**

Death. Such a short word, yet it carries such a heavy meaning. Have you ever experienced the death of someone you love? When it does happen, it feels like the world's colors are drained and your heart is being sucked in to a dark bottomless pit in which no one can reach in and no one can help. As much as I tried to think of it as a nightmare, every morning I woke up to the truth. I got fed up... tired of this... too tired of the same thing over and over.

I tried to run away from that place, but the memories kept me tied down. I had no more family to go back to, nothing to hang on to in this world, so why would I want to stay there? With that in mind I ran many times before, but I never really got far. I felt like today was one of those days which I just needed to run and hoped that this time would be different. I didn't think much of it since I had done this before so many times and had wished for the same thing to no avail. Every time I ran like this I always ended up back to this old house covered in dirt and sweat. This is the old house I had grown up in, the house I was so used to, that house that held so many good memories… I had to get away from that house. I looked back from time to time to see that the house was getting smaller as I ran faster away from it and the memories it held. I wanted a way out of it all so I just… ran.

I could not hold it any longer; I wanted a way out of this insanity. I ran as far as I could and then some more and for a moment I started to feel better. I ran until I couldn't see the house anymore and after that I stopped to breathe. I sat on the edge of a cliff that was where I always rested when I decided to run like this. The breeze from the sea caressed my skin and filled my lungs with humid, fresh air. It was relaxing and refreshing, yet by staying there I knew I would go back home at night, like I always did. I sighed defeated by my own cowardice and decided to lean back and look at the sky. I smiled when I saw the clouds so freely above me. They could drift along the world and see everything while I remained here suffering from longing and emptiness. Never the less I smiled and wished I could be like them. I stayed like that until the sun started to set.

I sat up and looked down at the waves that hit the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. Unlike most people I was not afraid. I looked at the waves and how they crashed unto the rocks making a constant sound and relaxing me. I got up slowly and turned to head back home regretting my failed attempt to run away once again. But then without notice I felt as if someone held me from behind and whispered in to my ear _**"I will give you your way out"** _Right then, I began to fall.

I waited to crash on to the rocks at the bottom of the cliff and tint the water red as the waves made my body crash on to the rocks, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw only darkness. I tried to hear the relaxing sound of the waves, but it was gone. I was now falling in a deep hole that seemed to be bottomless instead of the quick demise to the bottom of a cliff. I felt so confused as to what had happened. Had I fallen asleep and this was just all a bad dream? Had I really slipped and was now in my afterlife? I realized that at that moment I didn't care. I welcomed the crash and the end of it all in a deep dark pit where no one would find me. I welcomed the end even if it was a dream, but to just hold that feeling of relieve made it all better. It would end when I hit the bottom of the pit and then I wouldn't have to wake up in that house again. It felt good to smile and welcome death like so. I thought of how it would feel to die and how would the afterlife be. Was this it? Would I see them in the end of this pit? Could I be happy again this way?

As all of these questions started to eat away at me then I noticed I had been falling for a while. My dreams had never been like this. I would never dream of a fall so long. I wondered who was it that pulled me off the cliff and why he wasn't falling with me. It sounded familiar, that voice… but also unlike anyone who I had ever talked to before. As I looked around all I saw was darkness. I laughed then thinking any normal person would have shouted as they fell, but not me. I just kept falling and thinking of my imminent death, like it was meant to be, like this was what I wanted all along... My way out.

I heard a laugh coming from the darkness. It was laughing at my thoughts. At least that was the impression I got. Was I going crazy? Did I finally snap? As I thought about that, the laugh grew louder.

So it wasn't me _**"H-Hello?"**_ For some reason, my voice sounded broken as I shouted that. And, as I expected, no answer. So I was going crazy. Then the laugh again, but this time it was right behind me. I turned and looked at the darkness behind me. No one. I sighed, exasperated, and then I heard a voice. The same voice that was laughing at my thoughts earlier. The voice was that of a man, but not the same as the one who pulled me down.

_**"You think you're dying?"** _It was a mysterious voice, but not scary. It welcomed me to search for it. But no one else was there. No one was falling, just me _**"Who are you?"** _The voice laughed again and answered _**"I'm a caterpillar"** _He laughed louder after he answered. I was now sure this must be a dream **_"Okay then, caterpillar... when will I stop falling?" _**It laughed and then I felt alone again. At that moment I knew I would reach the end soon, but before I could feel the floor destroy my body, I lost consciousness.


	2. The Beginning of a New Life

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life**

I felt as if I was falling on water. I wondered if I really had fallen down the cliff. I was still confused as to what had happened and what was going on. I wondered if I was just going to wake up back under the vast sky and once again listen to the waves. I really hoped I wouldn't have to go back. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I tried to move, but my body didn't react. I gave up and just rested there in what felt like water. Then I felt like whatever it was that surrounded me, was moving me, like it was carrying me. I could not do anything besides let it do so.

In a moment I felt like I was laid down and I was starting to feel numb. I was slowly losing the feeling around my body. I could no longer feel the water around me, nor did it felt like it was carrying me. It was now just a dim feeling around my body that I slowly started losing. Now that feeling of water surrounded me was being replaced by something else, something entirely different. There was something soft and comfortable holding me. I was not sure what it was at all this time. It was warm and so welcoming that I had hoped this new feeling wouldn't leave me. If I was to describe it, I would have to say it felt like my mother's embrace. Slowly, but surely I started to feel warmer, much warmer than before. I just welcomed this peace I felt when this warmth invaded me and slipped in to unconsciousness once more.

...

At first I heard silence, but as my senses started to become alert, I started to hear voices. They were far from me and sounded like whispers. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times so they could get used to the light. When I could finally focus I saw a cute looking girl talking to what seemed to be a male with long hair. Then it hit me. I was alive in a house I didn't know. That moment was glorious and it made me smile widely since I had finally achieved what I had desired all this time. I woke up in a house other than my own. I really had gotten my wish; my desire was granted by whoever it was that pulled me down the cliff. I sat up and noticed I actually was hurt, but only minor wounds. I had a bandage in my hand and one in my head. But never the less I felt better than what I had in months. My head was throbbing as I slowly got up and felt how my legs hurt when they supported the weight of my body. I must have been asleep for a long time since they were numb from not moving. I took about two steps before the girl took notice of me moving.

She motioned to the guy with her and they both walked towards me. She smiled at me and helped me sit back in the bed since I could barely stand. I thanked her with a smile and then looked down since my mind was blank at the moment. The girl was the one that broke the silence when she said with a really sweet voice **"You had us worried since you slept for so long"** Then I instantly looked up at her and spoke **"How lo..."** I had to stop since my voice sounded awkward. I felt how dry my throat was and the girl seemed to notice because she handed me a glass of water that was sitting on the night table next to me. I thanked her once again with a smile and drank the water that moistened my mouth. I cleared my throat and spoke again **"How long was I asleep?"** The girl smiled and said **"I think it has been a bit over a week"** My eyes widened when she said so and then she said **"By the way my name is Alice and this is Julius. We have been taking care of you while you were asleep"** I looked at the girl named Alice and then looked down at the empty glass in my hands **"My name is Skye Moore... nice to meet you both"** Then I looked up and noticed the guy named Julius. He seemed like a serious guy. He didn't smile or show signs of being relieved. In fact he looked at me as if I was a burden he couldn't get rid of. Before I could react to his presence he bowed and left the room.

Alice looked at him for a moment and then turned her attention at me **"He may not show it, but he was worried about you. He is just a bit... reserved"** I smiled at Alice and then asked **"May I know where I am?"** She then looked serious and stayed silent for a moment which scared me. She must have noticed I was scared because she quickly smiled and then said **"I myself don't know where this is exactly. All I know is that we are in the country of hearts. Is a strange place... but is not a bad place"** As she said the last part she looked doubtful. I then asked **"How did I get here?"** She looked serious again so I figured, like before, she did not know ether. She looked to her side and then back at me and said **"Well... I don't know how you got in to this country, but as for how you got here to the clock tower..."** She paused and seemed to be recalling something **"One of my friends brought you here after he found you unconscious on the woods. You had hurt your head. He carried you all the way here"** Then I recalled what I had felt in my unconscious state. That embrace that was so gentle and sweet, the embraced I had compared to my mother's, it was from a guy who found me lying on the floor by chance. How could I have compared such things? I felt blood rush to my face as I thought of this. Alice seemed to notice this and patted my shoulder saying **"Don't worry. I'm sure he had no other intentions"** I looked at her surprised for a moment since I didn't think of that, but it was a more logical reason to be embarrassed. I just smiled, letting her think that, and got up again.

Alice helped me walk a bit so I could get used to it **"So... who was the one who found me?"** I asked as Alice walked me to the room she was in, before I awoke, and helped me sit again in a comfortable couch **"He comes here from time to time to help Julius so you might see him soon. Actually he checked up on you as much as he could... which wasn't many times since he has a bad sense of direction"** I laughed and then felt my stomach growl at me asking for food. I smiled up at Alice and she then offered me some sandwiches that were in a center table next to a warm tea kettle and a couple of tea cups. I looked at her for confirmation and then started to eat the delicious snacks. I ate until I was full and then I drank a delicious cup of black tea. Alice spoke to me explaining what the country I was in was like and how she had gotten used to living in there. Then she explained how she got there in the first place and as soon as she mentioned the vial I looked at her confused. After she saw that look she then started to explain how the country actually worked. The whole thing was a huge mess that made my head hurt even more than before. Then she said I should be able to go back easily since I didn't have a vial on me. I thought about going back and then I shrunk in the couch.

My chest felt tight and I felt how fear and pain started to eat at me **"What if... I don't want to go back?"** I was afraid to look at Alice when I asked than, but she just giggled and said **"I'm not sure, but I think if I was able to stay then so can you"** I felt relieved that she was so kind as to say that and not ask why I wanted to stay. I remained quiet, but I was entertained by the sounds of clocks. Then I remembered she had said that it was a clock tower. She had told me this was a neutral place and that the other territories were a bit more dangerous. Either way, this was a new place and I wanted to see it all. Luckily, Alice seemed to be a neutral 'player' in the game since she got along with everyone, or so it seemed to me **"Um... Alice..."** She looked at me expectantly as she put her tea cup down **"Could I ask you to show me the other territories?"** She looked like she was really thinking about what to do in that situation, but she didn't get a chance to answer.

From behind me came a voice of a new person **"She woke up!"** The voice was cheerful. I turned to see a guy wearing a cloak covered in blood. I opened my eyes wider as I saw the red liquid slowly drop from the cloak and onto the floor. I looked away and back at Alice, she seemed to be used to that scene since she wasn't as disturbed as I was, but she did notice how it bothered me so she quickly got up and walked towards the bloody guy **"Ace! Look! You're scaring her!"** He smiled while he looked at me and then at Alice **"Why do you say so?"** Alice sighed and pushed him out of the room **"Go take the cloak off!"** Alice left the room with him and after a while she came back. She had cleaned her hands, since she had stained them when she pushed that man out. She smiled and nervously drank her tea. I decided to ask her as soon as I could what was on my mind **"Who... is he?"** She sighed and then said **"He is Ace, the one who..."** a male voice finished her sentence **"...found you"** I leaned all the way back on the sofa and my eyes locked with Ace's eyes. He smiled, but all I could really see was his eyes. They were... mesmerizing. I felt my heart skip a beat and then I reacted, leaning forward and covering my face. I didn't look at Alice, but I heard her argue with Ace **"You should respect the personal space people have, especially when you're talking to a lady!"** He seemed to be laughing and then he apologized, but it didn't seem like he meant it.

I uncovered my face and looked back at him. He smiled at me so I looked down a bit and then thanked him **"I am grateful you helped me when I was unconscious"** I looked in to his eyes once more and half smiled. He smiled widely, like a kid would. It was a very contagious smile. He sat next to me, which caught me off guard **"You're welcomed"** Since he was so close to me I couldn't help but pick up his scent. He smelled nice, to my surprise since I was waiting for that nauseating smell of blood. But his scent was sweet like cotton candy. I must have looked like a cornered animal, because Alice hit him in the head and asked him to move else were. He obeyed and sat in the couch across from mine. Alice took his place next to me and handed me a new cup of tea **"She just woke up so be more gentle with her"** I looked at him as he replied to what Alice had said **"Sorry, Sorry. I was just curious about her"** He flashed that goofy grin at me again and then asked **"So... what's your name?"** I looked up from my hot tea and directed my attention at him. With a shaky voice I said **"Is Skye Moore"** He pointed up **"The sky?"** I looked at him wide eyed and then smiled faintly **"That's right... my mother said I came to her form the sky, thus the name"** Ever since I can remember everyone had always compared me to the sky. Maybe that's why I loved to day dream while looking at the clouds. Both Alice and Ace stayed quiet as I gave that answer. I looked down at the cup in my hand and the smiled up at them **"Sorry... my mind is still foggy"** Alice smiled back at me, but Ace looked quite serious. He stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word.

Both I and Alice looked at him as he left and then looked at each other. I was confused so I asked her **"Was it something I said?"** She didn't seem sure, but she answered **"No... I think he just... needed to leave"** I knew she was just saying that so I wouldn't feel bad. I smiled a bit and finished my tea. I had just woken up from a sort of hibernation. So I was in desperate need of a bath, now that I had eaten that is. I asked Alice if I could use the facilities in the clock tower, to which she replied with a smile. She showed me around the house and then left me in the bathroom so I could relax on my own.

I looked at the room I was in amazed once more. This was a new place for me. It was real and not just another dream. I smiled widely and even laughed. It was all real. I was finally free. After enjoying that short moment of ecstasy, I turned the warm water on and let the tub fill. After it did so I turned the water off and submerged myself in the soothing water. I must have relaxed a bit too much because time passed quickly. Alice knocked on the door and asked if I was fine. I laughed a bit and said I was just fine. It seemed like she was just checking up to see if I was coping with the situation, which I really was. I hadn't felt so good in a long while. When I got out I saw that Alice had left some spare clothes for me. I smiled and dried myself off. I could still not get over the fact that I was not in that empty house. I put on the clothes, Alice had left for me, fairly quick. I was now wearing a beautiful blue dress that looked a lot like the one she had on. I would have felt more comfortable in pants, but beggars can't be choosers. As I walked down the stairs I hear more voices. It sounded like Alice was talking to two people. As I walked down the stairs I could hear it better. It was two male voices.

I reached the end of the stairs and saw Alice rather close to a tall slender man. He was good looking, but something about him seemed odd, dangerous even. Then there was... a guy with bunny ears? I stood there shocked as the new comers spoke with Alice. The one with the bunny ears noticed me first. He stared at me and then Alice and the guy with the top hat did too. I felt awkward as all eyes were on me. Alice smiled and then said to both guys **"This is Skye... She is the person I have been taking care of"** She walked towards me and pulled me closer to the guest **"This is Blood Dupre"** She said signaling to the man in the top hat. He bowed a bit and kissed my hand **"Is a pleasure to meet you"** He smiled, but all that did was chill my blood. He had something that I couldn't shake off. After he let go of my hand Alice introduced me to the guy with the bunny ears **"This is Elliot March"** He smiled almost as silly as Ace had smiled and waved at me **"Nice to meet you"** I waved back at him, but didn't say a word. His ears were capturing all of my attention. He seemed to have noticed that. Alice laughed nervously and excused us both for a moment **"He... has issues with his ears... so please don't call him a rabbit... he thinks he is a dog or something like that"** She whispered all this as Elliot and Dupre stared at us. I nodded confused as to why he would think he was a dog and as to why I was even having such a strange conversation.

After she made sure I wouldn't comment on the ears she pulled me back to them **"So Skye... I was just telling them that I couldn't visit them all this time because I was taking care of you"** As she said this I noticed she gave Dupre a look. She seemed to be somewhat angry at him. She then looked at me and smiled once more **"You wanted me to give you a tour of the place so why don't we star by visiting the Hatter's mansion?"** She asked me as she held on to Dupre's arm. I firstly looked at him for an approval. He smiled as a reply so I nodded energetically. This was my first experience seeing a whole new world. To me this day could not get any better. Before we left Alice spoke with Julius. I noticed Dupre and Elliot stepped out as soon as she mentioned his name. The tension was very obvious there so I decided to not even question it. After Julius and Alice parted ways I followed her outside. She and Dupre walked in front while I and Elliot stayed back. Neither of us talked which was a bit awkward, but I didn't care. As soon as I stepped out of the clock tower I was beginning a new adventure. I was going to start a new life in this unknown world.


End file.
